If Only In My Dreams
by KandieCraze16
Summary: A few steamy dreams bring two very different people together. A mysterious spell let's them see into each other thoughts while they sleep at night. Inu/Kag
1. Getting Noticed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (sigh)

**If Only In My Dreams - Chapter 1**

A few steamy dreams bring two very different people together. A mysterious spell let's them see into each other thoughts while they sleep at night. Inu/Kag

Inuyasha Taisho was not your normal teenage senior. He wasn't popular, he dressed differently, he seemed not to like human contact and stayed away from as many people as possible, some thought he didn't have any friends at all, though he was wickedly brilliant. No one knew the real Inuyasha.

Kagome Higurashi was the exact opposite. She was very popular, the soloist for the choir, the lead role in the play, and the mvp of the track team. She had everything she wanted, enough friends, enough money, enough brains to get decent grades, plus she had looks, and turned many heads while walking down the hall. Plus she was incredibly kind, treated everyone fairly, and everyone envied her for that.

3:30 AM – Higurashi Shrine

_A strange blue mist rose out of the bone keepers well and slowly made its way to the house by the sacred tree, creeping up the walls and into the open bedroom window to reach the unsuspecting young girl that lay there asleep in the bed. One inhale was all it took to complete the first half of the spell. "You will find your true one in your dreams" an eerie bodiless voice said and slowly shrank out of the window to complete the other half of the spell._

_The blue mist rose with the autumn wind to reach the other, it found its second victim in a very large house across town, where a handsome, unsuspecting young man slept soundly in his bedroom. "You will find your true one in your dreams" the voice whispered again and then the blue mist dissipated into nothingness. _

8:00 AM – Higurashi Shrine

Kagome woke to her little pink alarm clock whistling merrily for her to get up. Normally she hit snooze three or four times before finally getting up, but today she felt different…she felt, rested! She sat up and stretched her arms, _Wow, I must have gotten some good sleep last night, I feel great!_ She thought to herself, and got out of bed and dressed in her school uniform of the white shirt, red bow and green skirt. She made her way to the bathroom before heading downstairs. Upon looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised to find a small smudge of blue dust around her nose. _How did that get there?_ She asked herself silently. She shrugged and washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair before heading down. After a quick breakfast and a hug from her mom and gramps, she headed out the door and down the shrine steps to meet her friends to walk to school.

8:00 AM – Taisho Manor

"Master Inuyasha, it is time for you to get up and go to school, please wake up!" the Taisho family butler Jokin said in the doorway of Inuyasha's room. "If you don't get up soon, you will be late!" He said irritably, it was a struggle every morning to get young master Inuyasha out of bed, always had been, he's such a stubborn boy. "No one will miss me if I'm not there today" Inuyasha grumbled from the bed. "That may be true, but you need to keep up with your studies, your brother Master Sesshomeru would be very disappointed if you started missing school and getting bad grades." Jokin said "Yeah, yeah. I'll be up in a few, go get some breakfast started will ya?" Inuyasha replied, grumbling. "Right away sir" and Jokin hurried off. Inuyasha sat up in bed, normally he was very groggy in the morning and had to fight with Jokin to get up, but this morning he felt...invigorated! Inuyasha jumped out of bed, threw on his favorite outfit of the normal high school dress with a twist, his overcoat was red, not black like the rest. He smirked to himself, thinking how if any other student were to wear this, they would get demerits, but because Inuyasha was so smart and his family so rich, the principal let him get away with almost anything. Normally he doesn't like to exploit his wealth, but red is his favorite color and the regular school uniforms are way too dull for his taste. Leaping to the bathroom before heading to breakfast, he brushes out his long silver hair he and his brother both inherited from their father. Looking at his reflection, he notices a small blue spot under his nose, and upon investigating finds that its a small powdering of blue dust. Not thinking anything of it, he grabs a washcloth, wipes it off and heads for breakfast then off to school in his monstrous black SUV.

Kagome and her friends arrive at school and take their seats in their first class. While the teacher is taking role, one of the guys strolls in late. Everyone has their eyes on him as he takes his usual seat in the back of the class. Kagome realizes that she knows him only vaguely, his name is Inu-something and he always wears a red overcoat instead of the normal black one. Most kids stay away from him, but at that moment something about him seemed alluring to her. She stares for more seconds until the teacher calls her name, but when she doesn't answer right away, everyone turns and looks at her – including him. Their eyes meet and she quickly turns her head away blushing and mutters a "sorry, here" to the teacher and sinks into her seat.

Inuyasha knew he was going to be late, he usually is, but he never understands why everyone stares at him so strangely as he walks to his seat. He sits down begrudgingly, waiting for his name to be called. As the teacher reaches the H's, a girls name is called, Kagome Higurashi, but she doesn't answer. Inuyasha turns his head to look for the missing girl with the rest of the class only to be struck by the quite pretty looking girl herself staring right back at him. He didn't do anything but stare back, but when she realized this, she quickly turned her head and answered the teacher and never looked back. Inuyasha was puzzled by her behavior, normally everyone left him alone, why would this girl suddenly take an interest in him? He decided he was going to keep an eye on her for the rest of the week, in case she was up to no good, he'd had plenty of tricks played on him growing up, he wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

At lunch, Kagome and her friends meet out on a bench by the baseball field. "What do you know about that Inuyasha guy" she asks her friend Sango. "Well, he sure is cute" she replies, "but it seems he stays to himself, I think his Dad and older brother own that successful pet store chain _Dog Ears Inc._ they actually have some pretty cool stuff" "Hmm..." was all Kagome said, her eyes misted over in thought. Kagome was wondering why someone like Inuyasha, good looking and wealthy was doing all by himself, usually his type would own the school, but he was just the opposite. _Maybe I should talk to him_ she thought. Just then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Everyone made their way back into school.

Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha's red coat out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, he was gone. She looked around some more, but there was no sign of him. She decided then that if she saw him after school, she was definitely going to come up to him and introduce herself, she made up her mind – she was determined to get to know this mysterious Inuyasha guy.

* * *

Hi Guys!

Im trying out another Inuyasha story. Let me know what you think, if you like I will write more!

xoxo - Kay


	2. The First Dream

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha

**If Only In My Dreams: Chapter 2**

At home that night, while soaking in the tub, Kagome's thoughts kept wandering to _him_. She remembered his long silver hair, his bright red overcoat and how he always seemed to know the answer to questions in class when no one else did. _So he was brilliant, handsome and an independent_ she thought as she ticked off her fingers, _not to mention probably very wealthy_. Kagome sank lower into the relaxing water. _Oh boy, how am I ever going to match up to this guy? He will probably just think I'm lame _Kagome sighed. She finished up her bath and got ready for bed. _Maybe I will come up with a plan tomorrow_. She set her alarm clock, turned off her nightlight and fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. Almost immediately she began to dream a strange dream in a haze of blue mist:

_Kagome dreamt she was in a very big house, one she did not recognize. Her body moved, almost as If on its own towards the house and through the front door. She found herself in a luscious foyer with a huge grandfather clock, marble floor and a coat closet big enough to fit half of her room into. She walked through the foyer to a door off to the right, it led to a sitting room with plush furniture and a big writing desk. She kept walking till she made it to the kitchen area, it was the middle of the night so no one was there but the sweet smell of honey-cured ham lingered in the air from the meal the evening before. Kagome walked through the sweet smelling place to reach a sliding glass door which led into the beautiful garden of a backyard. There was a giant below-ground pool shaped like a jelly bean a few yards from the deck she was standing on and beyond that there was a flower garden surrounding a stunning fountain made of blue stone. She was mesmerized by the fountain and started walking toward it. She sat on one of the benches near the fountain and closed her eyes, basking in the glow of the full moon and the warm mist from the fountain. Suddenly she heard a rustle of movement behind her. She turned in surprise to find Inuyasha emerging from the field of flowers dressed in only a pair of sleeping pants. Kagome blushed without thinking, but couldn't seem to pull her eyes from his chiseled chest shining in the moonlight. He didn't seem surprised at all to see her there. "Hello Kagome" he said in a deep, husky voice. And he started moving toward her, she seemed rooted to the spot, her body waiting in silence for his approach. He took a seat beside her and raised his hand to her cheek. She sighed into his touch and looked up into his eyes. Is this really happening? She thought, her heart started to race and her blush deepened on her cheeks. And before she could think through what was happening Inuyasha's warm lips met hers in a searing kiss she would never ever forget. _

Kagome woke with a start to her alarm clock blaring and her little brother Souta yelling her name to get up. She sat up in surprise, touching her fingers to her lips absently. _Did that really happen? No… it was only a dream right? Then why did it feel so real?_ She thought to herself. Before she got up she took note of her body, her heart was still racing, and a warm wetness had gathered between her legs. _Wow, I've never been turned on by a dream before, what is wrong with me?!_ She tried to shake the feeling off, but couldn't quite forget what had happened. In a daze she got ready for school and met her friends at the bottom of the steps. _Today I really need to come up with a plan to talk to InuYasha, if he can do that to me in dream, I wonder what it will be like in real life!_ She blushed at her own boldness and walked to school with her friends, lost in thought.

* * *

InuYasha woke with a start. _Whoa, that was one strange dream!_ he thought;

He had dreamt that he was running through a field of flowers, in only his sleeping pants in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure what he was running towards, he just knew there was something or someone he had to get to. When he finally emerged from the flower field he found that he was in his own backyard facing the stone fountain that was there. He found a beautiful girl he had been thinking about lately sitting on a bench by the edge of the fountain. She looked up at him with surprise and a pretty pink colored her cheeks. He did not seemed shocked by her presence for some reason, he only was allured by her beauty, her raven hair shining in the moonlight. She looked ethereal. He remembered saying her name and sitting beside her on the bench. Looking into her big brown eyes, all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her perfect lips. So he cupped her cheek and touched his lips to hers in a kiss that warmed his entire body. But right after that he woke up.

He realized that the dream had affected more than just his head as Jaken knocked on his door for entrance. InuYasha quickly grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his lap to hide the evidence of his arousal. "You can come in Jaken." He said in a strained voice. Jaken peeked in the doorway suspiciously; never had Inuyasha actually answered him when he knocked. "Master Inuyasha?" Jaken asked in a small voice. "Yes I'm up Jaken, what do you want?" Inuyasha answered in a tone he tried to make sound annoyed. "Ahem" Jaken cleared his throat. "Master Inuyasha, I was just coming to wake you up, but since you are already so, I will take my leave and start your breakfast." "Okay, thanks Jaken." InuYasha managed as Jaken pulled the door closed behind him. _Few! That was close!_ Inuyasha jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice cold shower to cool off his heated body. After getting dressed and a good breakfast, Inuyasha jumped in his SUV and drove off to school, lost in thought over the events of his steamy dream with Kagome.

* * *

Hey all!

Here's chapter 2, hope you like! Thanks to the person who corrected the spelling of Jaken, I fixed it. Please R&R

- Kay


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Do I own it? Nope, not yet.

**If Only In My Dreams: Chapter 3 – Thoughts**

All the way to school, Kagome could not shake the dream out of her head. All she could think about was the mysterious Inuyasha guy who invaded her dreams. Her friends all asked her questions that she only gave yes or no answers to because she wasn't listening. As she sat down for her first class, she found herself gazing around the room, eyes hungry for that red jacket. But it seemed he would be late again, and almost exactly as she finished that thought, in walked Inuyasha himself with a smirk on his handsome face as he strolled to his seat. Kagome's eyes followed him the whole way, noticing the grace in which he walked and the way his uniform, though not the traditional color, suited him well with his beautiful silver hair. She quickly darted her attention back to the teacher, so he would not catch her staring again. She wondered again how she was ever going to introduce herself, he always seemed to speed out of class as soon as it was over, there would be no time to talk, plus, first class was the only one they had together. Kagome sighed…..would she ever get to talk to this guy?

Inuyasha strolled into class late, again, but this time he decided to put a little more strut in his walk and with smirk on his face, walked to his desk. He knew Kagome was looking, somehow he could feel her stare on his body, he decided he liked the attention and was going to return the favor, but to his surprise, when he finally was seated, her eyes were back on the teacher. _Hmm….guess she didn't want to get caught again._ Inuyasha chuckled to himself, but he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. Neither could he pay any attention during class, he was wondering what he should do, _should I introduce myself? Or should I just leave her alone? She could just be pretending to be interested in me so she could play a nasty trick on me_ Inuyasha thought…it had happened before. Being the son of a wealthy businessman had its ups and downs, ups – he could pretty much have whatever he wanted, downs – he couldn't trust anyone. He once had a friend named Kikyo, a very long time ago, Inuyasha thought he was in love with her, but it turned out she was only pretending to like him so he would buy her stuff. When he found out the true nature of their relationship, he broke up with her. That was why he stayed to himself at school. His heart still hurt sometimes from the old wound of Kikyo's betrayal, but he had managed to forget her in the years since she moved away, but Inuyasha slowly realized that this new Kagome girl, reminded him of Kikyo in the way of looks. She was tall and had beautiful long black hair and big brown eyes. He decided that he must find out some more about her before he met her in person, he absolutely didn't want to be taken advantage of ever again.

Hi!

I know it's been awhile, but I finally have some more free time to work on this lovely story of mine. Hope you liked chapter 3, chapter four is coming up soon, I promise. I already have some good ideas for the next dream!

- Kay


	4. The Second Dream

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but alas, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**If Only In My Dreams: Chapter 4 – The Second Dream**

Warning: things may get a little steamy in this one!

Kagome went home in a huff, the day had not turned out like she had hoped. She hadn't mustered the courage to go up to Inuyasha yet, and she spent all third class thinking about him that she completely tuned out the teacher who yelled at her for daydreaming and stuck her in detention. She clean the whole classroom from top to bottom for two whole hours after school, it was torture! Tired, sore and covered in grimy dust, Kagome slowly made her way back home and up the big steps to her family shrine. Kagome sighed at the sight of the ancient tree in their yard, it always comforted her to be home. Souta, came out to greet Kagome with a big hug which she gladly returned and together they walked into the house. Her mother had dinner ready on the table and along with her brother and her Gramps, they finished the whole meal and Kagome let the frustrations of the day die away….it was good to be home. As Kagome got up from the table to help clean the dishes, she passed by the window and out of the corner of her eye, she though she saw something silver outside, she looked again, but whatever it was, seemed to have gone. _I must be seeing things_, she thought to herself, then she shook her head and with a yawn, headed upstairs to do homework and get ready for bed.

At school, Inuyasha had decided that he would follow the girl home and find out what he could about her. At first he thought he missed her leave when the school bell rang, but he overheard some of her friends mention that Kagome got caught not paying attention in class and had to stay after for detention. Inuyasha figured he had some time before she got out, so he ran home and changed into his favorite outfit, black jeans, red shirt and a black leather jacket. Then, with his motorcycle, went back to the school to wait for Kagome. When she finally emerged, she looked tired and covered in chalk dust. Inuyasha felt a little bad for her, but not wanting to be noticed, staying in the shadows of the parking lot till she passed by. He followed carefully behind her, till they reached her home, the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha whistled to himself. He knew her last name, but it didn't click until now that she was the daughter of the late great Gyjemno Higurashi. He was a famous priest, from a long line of priests who watched over their land and lived at the shrine. Inuyasha waited until Kagome reached the top of the long staircase that led up to the shrine, then followed suit, being sure to stay quiet and in the shadows. As he reached the top, he crouched to see where she went. She was standing outside her moderate-sized house with a young boy wrapped in her arms. Kagome was too young and the boy too old for him to be her son, so then he must be her brother. Inuyasha smirked to himself, if he had ever tried to hug Sesshomeru like that he would be one the ground in two seconds, Sessh apparently didn't believe in brotherly affection. When Kagome and her brother walked in the house Inuyasha walked up to the house, but before reaching the window, he noticed the giant tree in the yard. He walked up to it and almost immediately felt a draw to it, as if the tree could sense him there. He reached out a hand and touched its rough bark, he could tell it was hundreds of years old, but it still looked healthy. Inuyasha stepped back and shook his head, why was he getting all weird about a tree…. he shrugged his shoulder and loped back to the window. He saw Kagome with her brother, grandfather and mother sitting down at the table together eating dinner and laughing. They looked really…..happy. Inuyasha, felt something flutter in his chest, an emotion he was not very familiar with, but he recognized it as envy. He had never had a family dinner like that, well maybe when he was really young and his mother was still alive, but she passed away when he was about eight years old and since then his brother and his father have only ever eaten together at Thanksgiving and Christmas and even then there was always a cold distance between them. Inuyasha found himself glued to the scene, and almost forgot to duck as Kagome passed by the window. Inuyasha held his breath, his heart hammering in his chest until he saw her shadow retreat from the window. On all fours, he clamored back to the shrine steps and down to his awaiting bike. He hopped on and sped wordlessly home, lost in thought. Kagome can't be anything like Kikyo, she seemed so warm, so happy with her family. Warm was never a term Inuyasha would have used to describe Kikyo. He decided to sleep on it, if he still felt the same way tomorrow, then maybe he would strike up the courage to talk to this strange, happy young girl. Sleep came swiftly for Inuyasha, following Kagome seemed to have worn him out. He fell into a deep sleep, and welcomed the dreams that came.

_Inuyasha found himself again in his back yard in the flower fields, clad in only his pajama pants the clear night sky above him, the full moon illuminating his way. He pushed forward through the flowers, pausing to pick a sunflower, half hoping that at the end of the field he would find Kagome again. As he broke through the flowers, there she was sitting beside the fountain like before, her hair a shining black in the light of the moon. She was clad in only a thin nightgown. She looked over to him when she sensed his approach, she looked a little surprised to see him. He took a seat next to her, and handed her the flower. She smiled and held it up to her nose. "We haven't been properly introduced" he said to her, "I'm Inuyasha." "Kagome" was all she said in return. Then she looked up from her flower and into his eyes, instantly a shock of desire racked through his body. 'Those big brown eyes will be the undoing of me', he thought. He gently cupped her face and leaned in, the last dream had ended with their kiss, but he hoped tonight would be different. He was right. Kagome sighed as his lips touched hers. He placed his other hand on the small of her back urging her closer, she obliged with another sigh and reached her own hands up to tangle in his silver locks. Their kiss started slow and simple, but both could feel the mounting heat rising in them. The kiss soon became fervent, Inuyasha crushed Kagome to his chest with a growl of sheer pleasure. Kagome was suddenly on his lap, with her legs wrapped around his middle, Inuyasha rose to stand supporting her weight with his hands securely on her soft luscious bottom. He could feel her panties through the thin material of her gown, his hands brushed the naked skin of her thigh where the material had rode up. He felt her shiver with desire and moan his name as he walked them to the ivy covered wall next to the fountain and leaned her against it. Inuyasha reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck to the collar of her nightgown where he could just see the shining tops of her ample breasts. Kagome moaned again in pleasure. Lost in the moment, Inuyasha absently took a step forward, but somehow Inuyasha lost his footing and felt himself falling…_

Hello again!

Whoa, two chapters done in one day! I'm on a roll!

Hope you liked it, and hope you all picked up on the reference to the sacred tree, lol. And of course I had to sneak Kikyo in there somewhere.

Till next time! Please R&R!

Kay


	5. The Note

Disclaimer: nope, not yet…..

**If Only In My Dreams: Chapter 5 – The Note**

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat, his heart racing, his voice gruff with a painful hard-on formed in his pants. _Wow….what a dream!_ He thought. Though for some reason the dream felt so….real! He remembered everything clearly, the heat of the night, the sound of the water running in the fountain, the smell of Kagome's hair….but it couldn't have been real, he was still in bed. Oh well…..Inuyasha shrugged, he didn't mind dreaming about making out with a beautiful girl, if that's what his brain wanted him to think about then he sure wasn't going to stop it…it sure felt amazing! Invigorated, Inuyasha leapt from the bed to the shower, much to Jaken's surprise again, and headed to school with a spring in his step.

Kagome jolted awake. One minute she was in the dreamworld heatedly making out with the handsome Inuyasha and the next she was falling and found herself back in her room. She was covered in sweat again, her heart fluttering, cheeks burning and a warm, wetness pooled in her panties. She laid back into her pillow and closed her eyes with a sigh _man, that was a seriously life-like dream!_ She could picture everything clearly that had happened by the fountain. It was just like the dream the night before, but longer and sexier. _I hope I have that dream every night, I could get used to this feeling_. And Kagome did feel something, contentment, but it wasn't complete, like she only got a taste of it, but the rest was still there waiting for her. She sighed with pleasure at the memory of Inuyasha hands on her body, and slowly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for school. She was in no rush to forget the details of their moonlit rendezvous.

_A few days later…._

It was Friday, and Inuyasha couldn't wait to get home from school. All week he'd been having these strange erotic dreams about Kagome. Every night they met at the fountain in his back yard and made out until he thought his head would explode, but he somehow always woke up before they could take it any further. Inuyasha was starting to go from sexually aroused by these dreams, to sexually frustrated. And it didn't help that every morning he had class with Kagome and had to endure her beautiful self sitting only a few feet away from him but not being able to touch her or do any of the things to her that he had in his dreams. He was also super aware of her, in a way he had never been before, like she unleashed a desperate desire inside him he never knew he had. It was tortuous. Every time he saw her brush back her raven locks, or laugh in that pleasant soprano voice of hers had his loins aching. And was beginning to wonder if he wasn't the only one who felt it, he was sure she caught her looking at him several times, with a glazed look of passion in her eyes, but when he turned to meet her gaze, she would look away with a blush staining her pretty face…but that look never left her eyes. Could it be that she felt the same way? Nah…he was just being overly hormonal. Inuyasha sighed, and as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, he trudged to the parking lot. It had become a habit lately to watch Kagome leave, if only to catch the sensual swing of her hips as she walked away, but as he was stalking to his car, he noticed that she was not walking with her friends as she usually did. But as he neared the lot, he saw her swiftly dashing away from the direction of his SUV, and towards her friends. Inuyasha, curious, picked up the pace and jogged to this car. A piece of pink paper had been stuck under his windshield wiper. In elegant handwriting, it read:

Hi InuYasha,

You don't know me, but I think I would like to get to know you

And if you want to know me too, please come to Totoro Field

Around the corner from my house at 5 pm tomorrow.

Hope to see you there.

- Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha smirked…oh he would definitely be there. Kagome may not know that he already knew her, at least in his head...very intimately he might add. But he was definitely interested in meeting her in person. Maybe she would be just as passionate in real life. Inuyasha, stuck the not in his jacket and headed home, ready for another night of bliss, before the big day.

Kagome was blushing all the way home, she couldn't believe her own boldness. She left a small note for Inuyasha on his car about a proposed meeting, she just couldn't go another day with him looking at her in class like he was stripping her naked. It was driving her crazy. Don't get her wrong, she too was slipping her own share of passion-filled looks his way as well. But she wasn't sure she could take another week of those desperate dreams that were always lustful, but never left her quite satisfied, the dream always ended before they got to the good part. Kagome was desperate to remedy the situation, and she had put off meeting him for real long enough. She wanted that passion in real life, not just in her head. She waved goodbye to her friends as she reached the shrine steps to her home and prepared for another night, before what she hoped would be an amazing day. There was no way that Inuyasha couldn't feel what she was feeling, she was sure of it, but tomorrow would prove that. She needed to know if their passion was real…or just a figment of her hormonally overactive imagination.

Hi!

So I decided to speed the story along a little, instead of writing a dream for every night. I know you prolly would enjoy it, but I think I painted enough of the picture for you to get what they were feeling. So as you read its been a week for them, and they are about ready to rip each others' clothes off for real…stay tuned to see if that actually happens ;)

Thanks for reading & reviewing!

Kay


End file.
